justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Weapons in Just Cause 4
This article is a list of all weapons in Just Cause 4. Some notes The supply drop has many, but not all of them. There are no pistols that can be used in-game, but some still appear on various Black Hand uniforms. The weapon crates around Solís are often randomized in what weapons they have, but there are a few exceptions: the weapon crates in and around Illapa, Casquillos Vacíos, and Pachakawri all have set spawns of SW9 Assault Rifles, CC10 Shotguns, SMG-2s, AT7 RPGs, Defender Machine Guns, RG-PBA 9 Railguns, and a PGL-6 Grenade Launcher and 21-J Smart-Rifle. Secondary Fire Main article: Secondary Fire. One of the new features in Just Cause 4 is Secondary Fire, which allows the player to use weapons in a whole new way. Some weapons, for example, are equipped with an under-barrel grenade launcher, retractable bulletproof shield, or mini-missiles that can lock onto targets. List of weapons in Just Cause 4 Assault Rifles *'SW9 Assault Rifle' - Standard issue assault rifle. Secondary fire fires a grenade from an under-barrel grenade launcher that explodes on impact. Commonly used by the Black Hand. *'21-J Smart-Rifle' - A semi-automatic assault rifle. Its secondary fire allows you to lock on to multiple targets and, upon releasing the secondary fire button, sends a barrage of homing bullets after the selected targets. *'SW7-PBA Assault Rifle' - Burst-action assault rifle similar to the CS27 Misfortune. Secondary fire deploys a drone that will assist Rico in combat. *'SW2 Rodelero Rifle' - Almost identical in appearance to the U-39 Plechovka. This rifle is found being used exclusively by the Army of Chaos, but can be acquired by Rico by picking one up off the ground. *'Deathstalker Scorpion Rifle' - A semi automatic rifle that fires explosive rounds. Alternate fire fires a ricocheting explosive bullet. Closely resembles the 21-J Smart Rifle in design. Note: DLC exclusive. *'Bullshark Assault Rifle' - Not much is known about this rifle other than how it resembles a bullpup assault rifle. Note: DLC exclusive. Submachine guns *'SMG-2' - An SMG commonly used by many different units of the Black Hand, including ghost units and regular Black Hand grunts. Its secondary fire fires a charged explosive mini-rocket. Sniper Rifles *'LRD-3 Sniper' - A sniper rifle commonly used by Black Hand snipers, and the only sniper used by the Black Hand. Its secondary fire fires a homing missile. *'PBX Super-Sniper 4' - A high-caliber sniper rifle significantly more deadly than the LRD-3 Sniper. Its secondary fire fires a proximity mine that detonates when enemies get close. *'Zopilote Sniper Rifle' - A sniper rifle used exclusively by the Army of Chaos. It is almost identical in design to the USV 45 Sokol Explosive weapons *'AT7 RPG' - The "basic" rocket launcher used by Black Hand rocket launcher operators in Just Cause 4 like the UVK-13 in Just Cause 3. It fires like a normal rocket launcher. Its secondary fire is firing it into the air and making it land where the crosshairs are pointing, like a precision mortar or a missile strike. *'AT3-X RPG' - Performs like the Capstone Hydra from Just Cause 3. It fires multiple rockets at once in a straight line/cluster. The secondary fire appears to be a lock on similar to the Fire Leech. *'PGL-6 Grenade Launcher' - Used by Black Hand grenadiers. It fires like a normal grenade launcher, similar to the UPU-210 from Just Cause 3. *'PBX Mine Launcher 2A7' - Launches mines that stick to a surface. When the secondary fire button is pressed, it blows them, similar to the GE-64. *'Anti-Tanque 1 RPG' - A rocket launcher which looks almost exactly like the UVK-13. It is only used by the Army of Chaos. Shotguns *'CC10 Shotgun' - Regular shotgun, like the U-96 Kladivo. Its secondary is being able to fire an under-barrel stun grenade launcher. The stun grenade's function is unknown. *'Cazador 18 Shotgun' - A shotgun used exclusively by the Army Of Chaos. *'PBX Auto-Slug 4' - A full auto shotgun with a magazine, likely the successor to the Automat U12. *'Golden Gear Shotgun' - A golden version of the Auto-Slug. Most features are unknown, but its secondary fire is an alternate ammo type (ricochet tracer shells). It is a bonus DLC included with the golden gear pack, included with the gold edition. Heavy weapons *'Defender Machine Gun' - The only light machine gun used by the Black Hand. Its secondary fire is to deploy shields on either side of the weapon in a fixed position, similar to mounted guns. It is the successor to the Urga Vdova 89 from Just Cause 3. *'Bárbaro Machine Gun' - Another light machine gun similar to the Defender Machine Gun but without a shield. It is also the successor to the Urga Vdova 89 from Just Cause 3 but with a faster fire rate. Experimental weapons *'RG-PBA 9 Railgun' - A hand held weapon that fires projectiles at a very high velocity. Its secondary fire is launching a drone into the air to assist in combat. Black Hand soldiers have been seen to fire a more powerful red shot, so that could be another option. At first glance, this weapon can be confused to use Bavarium due to the blue streak emitted when firing. *'PWC V4.2 Wind Gun' - A gun that fires wind, launching people and objects alike. Its secondary fire is to launch a more powerful wind shot with more that launches practically anything not nailed down. *'DA 9.3 Lightning Gun' - An weapon which primary fire is a continuous stream of lightning. Secondary fire summons some kind of lightning storm. This is unlocked when the player takes control of the Phuyu-Kuni region. This weapon is similar to the EDEN Spark. Artillery *Mounted railgun - Large mounted railgun. *There is a mounted AA gun that looks something like the Capstone FH155. *Multiple more artillery weapons. See the Artillery article for details. *It seems that Gabriela Morales can personally call in artillery strikes from artillery towers on Army of Chaos encampments. (According to the "incoming Black Hand transmission" on the map on the Just Cause 4 website). Other *'Cow Gun' - Weapon that turns the target into a cow. This is a joke weapon, similar to the DK Pistol in Just Cause 3 *Fan-designed JC4 DLC weapon - Dragon-themed RPG that shoots fireworks. *A crossbow shows up in Los Demonios. Category:Content Category:Weapons Category:Just Cause 4 Weapons Category:Just Cause 4